Forget Me Not
by EdanEster
Summary: Forbidden love, a very sorrowful realization that she and him are never going to be together. "...W-we can still remain as friends." He says. "Why? Why don't you accept me!" She breaks. "It's...it's because...you're just a chain.". A critical blow to the heart. And the best way to cure it, is to forget it ever happened. He'll surely be happy...but why is he jealous and sad?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

Forbidden love, a very sorrowful realization that she and him are never going to be together. "...W-we can still remain as friends." He says. "Why? Why don't you accept me?!" She breaks. "It's...it's because...you're just a chain.". A critical blow to the heart.

A girl, happy and elated when being around the person special to her...yet he doesn't feel the same...does he? '_I knew it...no one cares for me...I'm no longer human, but a monster. I am destined to be alone...I'm supposed to be used to this...why do I feel so much pain? Why does it hurt so much?' _Thoughts become reality '_I should just forget.'_

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter 1**

"Have you ever fantasized about yourself meeting your Prince Charming?" The beautiful, Princess smiled gently and kneeled down so her eyes would be in the same level as the little orphan girl, whose tattered clothes were lose, and soft skin hidden behind dirt and dust.

"No, Miss. I'm juwst fouw," The orphan girl lifted one hand with two fingers tucked down while three were stoutly standing.

The Princess chuckled at the cute math error. "Oh, so you are just four? Tell me, what's your name child? My name is Princess Reanelda."

"Ella."

Princess Reanelda smiled, "What a beautiful name. Well, Ella...I'm sure you'll meet your Prince one day," The Princess got up and gracefully walked out of the orphanage. "Every girl has a Prince-,"

"Baahh!" Alice threw the book across the room, "Prince? What's with this Prince? Such false stories!"

"Alice! Please! Manners!" Sharon was sitting close to a window, tea occupying one hand while the other held the plate.

"Shar-...I mean, big sister...?" Alice muttered the last few words, still not used to calling someone by that title.

"Yes, Alice?" Sharon sipped her tea in the most lady like way, and slowly faced Alice with a very soft smile. Just like the Princess in the story. Although, they do have their differences.

"...Why don't...I have Prince?" Alice didn't look Sharon in the eyes, she didn't want to see what expression she wore, nor is she comfortable with these types of talks. And looking at her eye to eye, doesn't make it any less embarrassing.

Sharon placed her tea down on her plate and on the table. She looked at Alice, her lavender eyes tracing the floor boards, and her soft hands fiddling one another's fingers behind her back. Sharon was silent for awhile from the surprise that Alice suddenly took interest in something like Princes'. "Well, it might be because you haven't found him yet."

Alice's head lifted up, her face visibly showing confusion, "Found him? I'm supposed to look for my Prince?"

"You could say that...in fact...he might be close by, who knows," Sharon giggled.

"Really?! Then I should go search for him!"

"W-wai-"

"Thank you big sister!" With that, Alice left and closed the door behind her.

Sharon sat there alone again, a sigh escaped from her lips, "That girl,". Sharon giggled, and returned to her tea.

- afternoon -

Alice has been running around the mansion for hours, and yet to find her Prince Charming.

"Urgh, this is so difficult! What does this 'Prince' even look like? How am I supposed to catch it?!", Alice raged, her yell of irritation was heard for miles, and everyone close by fled.

She's been looking high and low, under carpets and furniture, up shelves and cabinets, in her soup and beverage, and in all the rooms of the mansion, even the gardens. There is still no Prince in sight. Alice trudged towards a nearby tree, her energy drained from her body. "No use, this 'Prince' isn't here at all!", she said in between pants. "He might not even exist!".

Alice lay under the tree, it's leaves protecting her from the sun. Noises of rustling of bushes and plants filled the garden. The scent of spring flowers filled the air. Clouds moving in a downtempo, and surrounded by infinite soft blue that stretched out forever.

"Oz...I haven't seen him in months. He had to go find more information of the Baskervilles...I don't know where he is right now...it's really lonely.", Alice closed her eyes.

_'I wish that he was here...', _Alice thought

"Alice!", the girl sighed. _'__Great...now I'm hearing his voices,'_

"Alice!", the voice became louder and closer. '_Strange, it won't stop. Do I need to get an ear checkup?'_

"Alice!", the brunette haired girl opened her eyes in shock as impact struct her. It wasn't painful though, it was very...warm. A very familiar warmth that enveloped her.

"O...Oz?", Alice was speechless. Could this really be Oz? She didn't know, she was busy sorting the whole situation out.

"Yes! It's me! It's been long...Alice,", it was indeed, Oz. The same Oz that agreed to a contract with her, the same Oz that promised to stay by her side, the same Oz who kept her warm while everything was cold.

"Oz...", Alice's throat tensed, and her eyes watered, "Oz...".

"Ali-", _Bam_

"How dare you leave me here alone for such a long time?!", Alice displayed an epic karate chop right on Oz's head. Luckily it wasn't too hard that it would fracture his skull.

"I'm sorry Alice! I had to find more information of the Baskervilles plans!"

"But for so long?! Has it ever crossed your mind that I would feel lone-...anxious?!", Alice didn't want Oz to know how forlorn she felt without him. She was the B-Rabbit after all, the most powerful chain in all abyss who doesn't need anyones company or friends.

"Anxious?"

"Yes! A-As your master, and you being my manservant! I was worried that you were lost without me!", Alice stood up and placed her right fist upon her waist, and the left pointing at Oz, as if accusing him of being a clumsy, accidental prone, irresponsible, childish boy. Which, sadly for Oz, is very true.

"...Yea, I was lost."

Alice looked down at Oz, wondering what he meant by what he said.

"Anyway Alice, let's go inside, you'll catch a spring cold,", he smiled his ever so charming smile which captivated Alice and made her unknowingly stare deep into his eyes. Of course Oz felt slightly uncomfortable with her actions. But he didn't hate it.

"...Char..ming...", the words somehow escaped from Alice's mouth unintentionally.

"What?"

Suddenly realizing what she had spurted out, she slapped Oz right on the cheek. It was by reflex. "N-nothing!", She turned around, facing the opposite direction of where they were headed, to the mansion.

"Alice! W-where are you going?!"

"Prince hunting!", soon she disappeared through the garden.

Oz was dump struct for a bit, his cheek still red and burning. His hand still trying to sooth the pain...but for some strange reason. Once Alice's hand clashed with his flesh, warmth surged and dispersed all throughout his body, his heart fluttering both with excitement. Unfortunately it didn't last long, soon it has been replaced with the stinging feeling. Oz looked down at the grass trying his best to distract himself from the sore. "Prince Hunting?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alice didn't know what was happening to her, she has been thinking way too much of certain girly things which she usually doesn't think about. She's been dazing lately about who knows what, and now she had uttered embarrassing words in front of Oz. Now here she is! Stuck in a maze! "I never knew this garden had a labyrinth...urgh! I hate this! I hate this stupid flower! This stupid maze! This stupid grass! And this stupid insect!", if you were there, I'm sure you and I would think the same thing; she has lost it.

"Why did I run away in the first place?! Stupid Oz, making me say stupid things...", she sat down, her back leaning against the leafy, bushy, wall. Her arms hugging both of her knees close to her chest. And her chin resting upon her hand. Her hair touched by wet grass, her eyes which glistened under the moon and stars. Her skin that glowed and reflected the light from the sky...she was like an angel, fallen from the heavens. Her wings broken and gone. The dews on the plants and leaves looked as if she cried, and the heavens cried with her. Her clothes, wet yet resembling an eerie dark side to her. As if she has forgotten how to be an angel and just knows how to act her own way and rebel. "It's getting really dark, and I really don't know how to get back."

_Rustle, Rustle_

The sounds came from the bush a few meters in front of Alice. "Who's there?!", she stood up with ease, her hands curled into fists.

_Rustle, Rustle_

There it goes again, "Show yourself! You be careful not to mess with me! I'm capable of killing you with just my teeth in under 1 second!". No one responded.

_Rustle..._

Alice was already a few feet away, the sound of rustling dying out. But for some strange reason, there was still the feeling as if someone was watching her somewhere, the feeling of someone else's presence.

_Crack_

This time it was the sound of a branch braking...but where? Alice stepped backwards a few times. Her eyes searching for any signs of movement. "I know you're out there you bastard!"

_Silence_

A minute past, and there was still nothing. Alice sighed and was about to turn right into another direction of the maze which might lead her to more paths and worsen her situation, when suddenly, she heard someones voice at the end of the path behind her. The path was really long and dark, it'd be risky. But Alice is a fearless girl, she can handle it. "Hey! Come out!", Alice slowly and cautiously walked towards the source of sound.

There was more mumbling, she couldn't make out anything, but she was sure it was a boy. The closer she walked towards voice, the more she is able to hear.

"Regret..."

That was the first thing Alice heard from the unknown person.

"Forget...Fallen...Broken..."

_'__What? Is something wrong with this guy?" _Alice finally reached the corner, if she were to peek around it...she'll sure find out who it is.

"Disguise...Tears...Lies...Fears..."

Slowly Alice moved her head to a position where only a quarter of her face was peeking around the corner...luckily for her, the person doesn't seem to notice yet.

"...Secretive...Eyes...eaves...dropping..."

Alice realized what he meant by those words and stepped backwards. But soon her back hit solid, something that wasn't supposed to be there at all. Alice froze, it was him...the pattern of his breathing was felt from her back, his chest felt quite 'stable' and at the same time comforting. His face over her shoulder and his lips a centimeter away from her sensitive ears. "Don't move..." He breathed, causing a gentle blow to Alice's ears. Her head flinched slightly, and her spine tingling up to her neck causing her to weaken just a bit. Alice could hear him smirk, she hates it when people laugh at her! She gritted her teeth, and was about to turn around and give him the most painful hit to the head he could ever experience but the mysterious guy disappeared. This made Alice even more angry.

**With Oz**

"It's late, where could Alice be?", Oz has been pacing back and forth in front Alice's chamber doors. He has been there for quite awhile now, even the maids began to worry for him.

"Sir, Oz,", One of the maids bowed. "I believe you should take a rest, we'll report to you if we ever see her,"

"Thank you, but I can't rest without knowing if she is safe or not."

All the maid did was nod and went back to her duties of making sure the Pandora Mansion is under a clean, stable state.

Oz sighed and leaned on the wall across the doors, "Alice, where are you?".

"Oz!", Oz jerked his head to the direction of where the caller was at. He smiled his usual bright smile due to seeing his childhood friend, Gil. He was jogging towards Oz, by the look on his face he was obviously annoyed at something.

"What is it Gil?"

"You know that stupid rabbit of yours?", Gil paused for a breather.

"You mean Alice?"

"Yeah, that." Oz jokingly rolled his eyes at that comment.

"What about her?"

"I think I know where she is.", Gil fixed his hat up right.

"Really?! Where?" Oz wore that serious face, he has been using that expression ever since the whole Baskerville situation happened.

"Don't worry, that meat loving kid isn't in any trouble."

Oz sighed in relief, "That's good...so..where is she?"

"In the garden, behind the mansion, in the maze." Gil said bluntly.

"H-how did you know this?" They both began heading towards Alice's location.

"Let's just say that for a rabbit, her screams are awfully loud.", Gil shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest.

By the time both Oz and Gil reached the garden maze, they could actually hear the screams of a short tempered girl inside.

"A-Alice?! Are you alright?!" Oz tried to scream an even louder volume then her so she could be able to hear him. But to no avail.

"She seems fine, let's just leave her be." Gil sighed.

Oz ignored the suggestion and continued calling out to her. "Alice! I'm here! It's ok!", thankfully he was finally heard.

"O-Oz?!"

"Yeah! I'm here! Do you need help?!" Oz tried his best to detect where Alice was through the sound of her voice.

"Y-Yeah...I'm kind of...lost..", Oz chuckled at this. It wasn't a surprise really.

"Ok! I'm coming!" Oz charged into the maze but was then stopped by Gil. "What is it Gil? I need to go help Alice!"

"...I bet you don't know the way around the maze either..."

Oz was silent.

"Thought so,", Gil moved ahead of him. "I'll lead the way, I've known my way around this ever since I was young."


End file.
